Dilemme
by Barbie56
Summary: Spoiler saison 2. Kara n'a pas le morale après avoir tiré sur Lee. Beaucoup de changements s'annoncent. Comment va t elle s'en sortir ?
1. Chapter 1

**DILEMME**

**Pour le moment, simple OS mais qui sait, peut-être que c'est le début d'une histoire beaucoup plus longue... On commence en tout cas par une petite introspection made in Miss Thrace.**

**Spoiler jusqu'à épisode 2x16 Sacrifice et plus par la suite.**

**POV Kara**

**Rien à moi, comme d'hab... (bouuuuh !)**

**Edit : En fait, j'ai changé d'avis. Je vais faire une fic, une vraie. Alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pourquoi la vie est-elle toujours aussi compliquée ?

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'à moi ?

La jalousie. L'amour. La haine. Des sentiments que j'ai cherché à oublier, au maximum. Le plus souvent dans l'alcool. Ne plus penser. Ne plus rien sentir. Ne plus jamais être blessée. Voilà les buts que je m'étais fixés.

Mais la guerre a commencé, balayant au passage toutes mes belles résolutions. Chaque jour est une épreuve de survie. Se battre contre ses putains de grille-pain. Suivre ses relâches les décisions prises au sein du gouvernement. Ne jamais craquer. Ne jamais se laisser dépasser par ses émotions. Toujours tout contrôler.

Le plus dur est de trouver une raison valable de survivre. Je sais qu'aucun de nous ne verra la Terre. Nous nous battons pour une chose que nous n'aurons jamais : la paix. La liberté de vivre en toute sécurité. Personnellement, je n'ai aucune raison de me battre. Seulement celle de préserver ma petite vie insignifiante. Je n'ai pas l'envie suprême de jouer les héros de la civilisation. Sauveur de l'humanité, très peu pour moi…

Pourtant, depuis l'attaque, chaque matin, je me lève pour sauver le monde humain. C'est ma mission. Mon boulot. La seule chose pour laquelle je suis douée. Piloter un viper et descendre les cylons, voilà ce qu'est ma vie.

Et puis, il y a Lee Adama. Mon cher confrère Apollo. Celui qui aime me rappeler qu'il est mon ami, qu'il sera toujours là pour moi. Si j'ai besoin de parler, il se dit prêt à m'écouter… foutaise ! Je ne suis pas plus douée en amitié qu'en amour. Dès que quelqu'un s'attache à moi, il est en danger. Je suis une malédiction. Je devrai penser à me le faire tatouer sur le front : « attention, spécimen qui peut foutre votre vie en l'air en moins de deux minutes ».

Dieux !... Je lui ai tiré dessus. Sans le vouloir, certes, mais je l'ai fait. S'il meurt, ce sera que ma faute. Une fois de plus… A croire que je suis une véritable plaie pour la famille Adama. Je ne mérite aucunement leur confiance. Pourquoi cherchent-ils à faire de moi l'un des leurs si je les frappe dans le dos dès qu'ils se retournent ?

J'ai peur. Cela ne m'arrive que très rarement. Mais j'ai peur qu'il meurt. Je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse. J'ai déjà perdu trop de gens pour le laisser partir. S'il pouvait seulement le savoir. J'ai été si odieuse avec lui. Je l'ai traité comme un moins que rien, comme l'un de ses mecs que l'on prend et que l'on jette à sa guise. Je l'ai trahi de la pire façon qu'il soit : j'ai joué avec ses sentiments.

Sur Caprica, j'ai cru pouvoir tomber amoureuse à nouveau. Anders était le candidat parfait. Le seul homme qui réussissait à faire de moi une femme. Une vraie femme. Celle que je ne suis plus depuis bien longtemps. Il était doux et attentionné. Il devait être amoureux. Mais c'est en pensant à lui que j'ai blessé Lee. En pensant à lui que j'ai embrassé mon ami, que je me suis littéralement jetée sur lui pour une simple pulsion sexuelle. Je pensais à Anders, mais c'est avec Lee qui j'ai failli coucher. Lui et moi. Pas Samuel.

Je sais très bien qu'il ne faut jamais mélanger le travail et l'amour. Et encore plus en période de guerre. Un ami trahi peut devenir du jour au lendemain un ennemi redoutable. Tout cela, je le sais. Mais de le voir si vulnérable, si fragile, sur ce maudit brancard… par ma faute… J'ai la sensation d'être mauvaise. Terriblement mauvaise. Pire qu'un foutu grille-pain !

Il doit m'en vouloir. Même s'il prétend le contraire, j'en suis persuadée. Apollo n'est pas du genre à laisser paraître ses sentiments quand il sait qu'il pourrait blesser quelqu'un. Mais il n'a pas peur. Alors que je me cache pour fuir ce que j'ai peur de comprendre, il vit, tout simplement. Il sait qu'à chaque instant, il peut mourir. Alors même si cela lui coûte, parfois, il sait laisser parler son cœur.

Je l'ai longtemps considéré comme le frère de Zak. Mais tout a changé. Je pensais que Samuel était ma seule raison de vivre. Mais tout a changé…Quand j'ai aperçu Dee qui le veillait, je l'ai su. Tous ces événements ne sont pas arrivés par hasard. Nos disputes, nos prises de bec, ses crises de jalousie, ainsi que les miennes, nos fous rires, nos pleurs et nos larmes. Si je me suis jetée sur lui, ce n'était pas simplement parce que j'avais envie d'un bon coup. N'importe lequel des hommes de la flotte aurait pu faire l'affaire. Non, je voulais à nouveau ressentir que j'étais une femme. Une femme que l'on peut aimer. Et je savais que seul Lee pouvait m'apporter ça. J'avais besoin d'être aimée. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Lee Adama.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'on se comporte injustement avec ceux qu'on aime ? Il va mourir sans me laisser le temps de m'excuser. M'excuser d'avoir été ignoble avec lui. M'excuser de m'être servi de lui. M'excuser de ne pas avoir été l'amie exemplaire qu'il méritait. M'excuser de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt.

M'excuser de ne pas avoir compris que je l'aimais. Car c'est bien cela dont il est question. Je suis foutrement et désespérément amoureuse de lui. Si ce n'est pas navrant comme situation…

Il ne reste plus qu'à prier désormais. Demander à mes charmants seigneurs de Kobol de veiller sur lui. De le sauver. De me punir à sa place. Bien que l'amour soit déjà l'un des plus grands châtiments au monde. Faire souffrir les âmes humaines. Voilà comment les cylons nous auront. S'ils creusent un peu, ils finiront par trouver notre faille.

_Si ce n'est pas pathétique… Moi. Kara Thrace. Capitaine de mon état. Pilote de vipers au bord du Galactica. Je sais aujourd'hui qu'ils pourront nous anéantir. Même si je suis déjà en train de mourir à petit feu à chaque seconde qu'il s'éloigne de moi… Reste Lee. La guerre n'est pas finie. J'ai plus que jamais besoin de toi._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Je le regarde dormir. Paisiblement. Trois heures que j'attendais de pouvoir venir le voir. Et Dee qui n'en finissait pas. Il était avec elle sur le Cloud Nine. Je le sais. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. D'ici deux heures, je serais envoyé sur le Pégasus. L'amiral Adama vient de me l'annoncer. Le commander Garner a besoin d'un CAG expérimenté, alors il a pensé à moi. D'une certaine manière, je crois qu'il cherche aussi à m'éloigner. J'ai tiré sur son fils.

Je caresse doucement le front de mon ami. Il est pâle mais son état est stable. Il s'en sortira. Et alors que je l'observe tendrement, je sens mes yeux me piquer. Ah non, je ne vais tout de même pas me mettre à chialer ! Je n'en ai pas le droit. Le torse de Lee se lève lentement, au fur et à mesure des ses respirations. Parfois, il se réveille, mais je n'ai pas encore eu ce privilège. Je pose ma main près de la sienne, je l'effleure délicatement. J'aimerai tellement qu'il se réveille.

Au même moment, je sens sa main se oser sur la mienne. Nos doigts s'entremêlent maladroitement. Il n'est pas conscient de ce qu'il fait. Il doit penser qu'une fois de plus, c'est Dualla qui est à son chevet.

« Dee… »

Ses yeux restent clos, il murmure quelques mots incompréhensibles dans le vide. Je me sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il faut que je sorte. Que je quitte cette pièce. Au plus vite.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie. Je ne dois pas me retourner vers lui. J'aperçois le Docteur Cottle qui vient dans ma direction. Son éternel cigare au bec. Voilà ce dont j'ai besoin… Alors qu'il s'approche de moi, je lui pique son mégot à la hâte.

« Je vous l'emprunte doc !

- Est-il réveillé ?

- Il dort comme un bébé.

- Très bien ».

D'un geste vif, il s'empare de son bien et me toise gentiment en continuant son chemin. Je sors précipitamment de la pièce. J'ai besoin de changer d'air. Tout de suite.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

« Tu crois que c'est pour te punir qu'il a fait ça ?

- Non. Il a peut-être envie que je m'éloigne de lui. Je suis une menace.

Tandis que Helo me parle, je me concentre sur mes poings. Frapper. Encore et encore. Voilà quelque chose qui me fait le plus grand bien.

- Tu vas me manquer.

- Je ne vais pas me faire bouffer par un grille-pain, t'inquiètes pas.

- J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Pour Sharon…

Il laisse volontairement sa phrase en suspens. Je sais ce qu'il attend, que je le rassure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que ton joli bébé toaster va naître sans encombres et que toi et Sharon allez avoir une putain de belle vie après ça ? Tu rêves mon pauvre Karl.

- Sois polie Kara. Tu n'as pas à parler d'elle comme ça.

- C'est une machine Helo. Je sais ce que tu ressens, j'étais plus qu'attachée à Sharon. Mais elle n'existe pas. Elle est peut-être sympa avec nous mais dès que son môme sera là, qui sait ce qu'elle fera !

- Je l'aime. Je croyais que tu avais au moins compris ça.

Il s'éloigne de moi. Je l'ai blessé. Encore un. Je me lève pour le rattraper mais lorsque je pose ma main sur son bras, il s'écarte.

- ça va Kara, fous-moi la paix tu veux ! »

Décidément, en ce moment, je foire tout. Ce n'est pas sur le Pégasus que je devrais partir, ils devraient me laisser moisir au fond d'une cellule. Seule. Là, au moins, je ne blesserai plus personne.

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, voilà la suite. Les dialogues directement puisés dans la série seront en gras.**

* * *

Je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus. Il commence sérieusement à me faire chier ce Garner. Il ne peut pas me voir, d'accord, mais qu'il donne des ordres à mes pilotes dans mon dos, jamais de la vie. C'est un pauvre type qui ne s'entend bien qu'avec ses machines. Et bien qu'il y reste ! Adama a vraiment fait une connerie sur ce coup-là, le commandant Garner n'a pas l'étoffe d'un leader. Je ne remets nullement ces compétences de mécanos en doute mais là… ça devient l'enfer avec lui.

Même pas une semaine que je suis là et déjà, je suis à bout. Mais il n'est pas question de lâcher le morceau, il n'est pas encore né celui qui me dira quoi penser. Adama lui-même n'a jamais su contrôler mon pauvre cerveau de tarée. Moi-même, je ne sais pas si j'y arrive.

Ce matin, j'ai appris que Lee était sur pieds, qu'il avait quitté l'infirmerie du Galactica depuis plusieurs jours. Il est en permission prolongée. Il a même été promu au rang de Major. La belle affaire ! Il ne volera pas avant un bon bout de temps. J'imagine qu'il ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec sa petite Dee, ils ont du temps à rattraper ces deux-là… ça m'écoeure rien que d'y penser ! Personnellement, je trouve qu'Anastasia s'est remise bien vite de la mort de Billy. Je ne le connaissais pas, c'est vrai. Mais le peu de fois où je l'ai rencontré, il m'a paru sympathique. Un gentil petit gars quoi !

« Vous avez l'air fatiguée chef…

Je me retourne et vois le capitaine Case qui me fixe. Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, elle est pratiquement la seule à s'être montrée aimable avec moi. Solidarité féminine j'imagine. Je repose discrètement la bouteille que je tiens à la main, histoire de ne pas aggraver mon cas.

- Vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

- Non merci, ça ira. Il en faut plus pour me tuer, croyez-moi.

- Garner ne vous aime pas beaucoup.

- Merci, je ne m'en étais pas aperçue !

- Vous êtes notre chef d'escadron et vous êtes une femme.

- Et alors ?

- Je veux dire qu'il n'apprécie pas vos manières. Comme ceci par exemple.

Elle me désigne du coin de l'œil ma bouteille, à moitié vide.

- Ce n'est pas un crime !

- Faites attention… c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

- Une menace ?

- Non. Un conseil »

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lee sera à bord d'ici quelques minutes. Je n'en reviens pas. Personne ne m'a prévenu. Je dois écouter les bruits de couloir pour savoir ce qui se passe sur la Bête. C'est ridicule. Pourquoi vient-il ici ? Ah mais non, suis-je bête, Garner n'arrive plus à me supporter, il vient clarifier la situation. Jouer les gentils garçons pacifistes. Encore une idée d'Adama je parie.

Ça y est, je le vois. Il vient tout juste de passer devant moi. Il ne m'a pas vue. Aussitôt, j'accélère le pas. Nous ne nous sommes pas parlé depuis… depuis que je lui ai tiré dessus. Tout d'un coup, j'ai peur. Comment dois-je me comporter ? Dois-je arriver derrière lui et lui donner une bonne tape virile en souvenir de notre amitié ? Ou dois-je lui présenter mes excuses et attendre patiemment qu'il m'en colle une ? Plus le temps d'hésiter, il va bientôt voir Garner, si je veux lui donner ma version des faits, je n'ai plus le choix.

**« Bienvenu à bord Major.**

Il se retourne vers moi mais n'arrête malheureusement pas sa course. Je suis obligée de le suivre.

**- Je ne m'attendais pas à un comité d'accueil.**

**- Arrête de te la péter, j'étais dans le coin.**

Nous sommes dans le CIC du Pégasus. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler. Garner le salue, Lee en fait de même. Que de cérémonies pour deux hommes qui ne se connaissent même pas !

**- Content de vous voir Major. Mais nous aurions pu tomber sur un meilleur moment. On a perdu contact avec deux Raptors en mission d'entraînement.**

**- Quoi ? C'est arrivé quand ?**

Alors comme ça, je perds des hommes et personne ne m'en informe !

**- Capitaine Thrace. Si vous aviez été sur le pont d'envol à surveiller vos Raptors, comme tout bon officier instructeur l'aurait fait, vous sauriez que quatre de nos pilotes ont disparu »**

Aussitôt dit, il fait un petit signe de tête à Lee. Ils doivent discuter, entre hommes. Ils se mettent à parler à voix basses, de façon à me tenir à l'écart. Très bien, si c'est ce qu'ils veulent…

Sans tarder, je me rends aux vestiaires. Là dedans, ça grouille de partout. Des dizaines de pilotes, en train de se refaire une petite beauté. Tout le monde semble au courant de la disparition des Raptors. Et moi, je ne l'ai appris que parce que le commandant vient tout juste de me balancer ça au visage. Un pilote s'approche de moi et m'informe bien gentiment qu'ils ont reçu consigne de ne pas parler des problèmes de vol avec des personnes extérieures au Pégasus. Alors voilà ce que je suis : une pauvre fille qui a été catapultée ici mais qui ne sera jamais inscrite dans l'historique de ce vaisseau. Encore une idée de Garner je parie : « A peine compétent et parano. Sacrée combinaison »

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Plus de temps à perdre, j'ai quatre pilotes à retrouver. Les recherches commencent mais il aut avouer que les pistes sont minces. Lee a fait une petite entrée remarquée tout à l'heure, nous rappelant gentiment que nous étions là pour faire notre putain de boulot, un point c'est tout. Je le sens tendu. Il évite tous mes regards. Il m'en veut, j'en suis sûre. Mais il n'avouera rien. Je le connais, il préfèrerai garder tout pour lui plutôt que dire que quelque chose ne va pas.

Je relis les rapports. Rien, rien, absolument rien. Et puis, il y a ces mots : « …vons… détresse… » Buster a peut-être reçu un appel de détresse, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ils ne sont pas rentrés. Pourquoi ils ont sauté. C'est peut-être un piège… les cylons… Dieux ! Mais bien sûr ! Ils sont tombés dans un piège. Il faut absolument que je trouve Lee. Lui seul pourra en parler avec cette tête de mule de Garner.

**« Commandant, le capitaine Thrace a une théorie sur les Raptors manquants.**

**- C'est bien, étant donné que c'est elle qui les a perdus.**

Vas-y le vieux, rajoutes-en une couche, histoire que tout le monde comprenne bien que c'est de ma faute si tout foire sur ton vaisseau !

**- Ils étaient bien sortis pour l'une de vos prétendues missions de formation ?**

**- Mes ''prétendues'' missions de formation ?**

**- Quand vous ne picolez pas ou que vous ne suscitez pas de mutinerie.**

Là, s'il commence à me chercher, il va finir par me trouver. Lee tente de calmer le jeu. Mais Garner ne semble pas réceptif.

**- Commandant, on devrait peut-être en parler en privé.**

**- Vous pensez que j'ignore ce qui se passe sur ce vaisseau ? A peine compétent ? Et parano ?**

Et en plus, les gars s'amusent à tout répéter. On se croirait à l'école maternelle, c'est pitoyable.

**- C'était une conversation privée monsieur… Je me défoulais. Et j'avais raison.**

Garner hausse le ton.

**- Je vous ferais passer en cours martiale.**

**- Commandant, je ne défends pas le comportement du capitaine Thrace…**

**- Merci Major.**

**- Capitaine, vous êtes consignés dans vos quartiers. En attendant que vous retourniez sur le Galactica. Vous êtes le toutou d'Adama, qu'il se débrouille avec vous »**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Espèce de… me consignez, comme un vulgaire gamin. Le tout devant Lee ! J'aurai tout vu. Dix minutes que j'enchaîne les séries de pompes dans les vestiaires mais rien n'y fait, je suis toujours aussi énervée. Et Lee qui n'a rien dit pour me défendre. En même temps, je devais m'y attendre. Si ça se trouve, il a adoré me voir rabaisser pour un simple mécano. Commandant peut-être, mais mécano quand même !

J'entends des bruits de pas, le métal du sol vibre au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapproche. Puis, plus rien. Quelqu'un me regarde. Je n'ai même pas envie de lever la tête pour le voir.

**« Tu es déjà consignée, tu ne perds pas ton temps.**

**- Toi non plus… Lee. Ça fait quoi d'être le nouveau compagnon de jeu de Garner ?**

**- Je suis ici pour faire mon boulot !**

**- Ouais, garder cette grande gueule indisciplinée de Kara Thrace dans le bon chemin ! Mais ça ne marche pas on dirait.**

**- Apparemment non.**

Je me redresse pour le regarder. Il me fixe avec un regard inhabituel. J'ai l'impression que s'il pouvait, il me mettrait son poing dans la figure en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

**- Il reste peu de temps et ces gars vont bientôt être à court d'air.**

**- J'ai essayé d'accord ? Depuis que je suis sur la Bête, j'ai essayé d'aider, et je n'ai reçu que des coups de pieds au cul de la part de Garner.**

**- Mais peut-être que t'as besoin d'un bon coup de pied au cul !**

Il a pratiquement hurlé. J'entends encore le son de sa voix qui résonne dans ma tête. Ça y est, on approche réellement du problème. Le gentil petit Lee n'a plus envie de rigoler.

**- C'est quoi ton problème ?**

**- C'est quoi mon problème ? C'est quoi mon problème… Kara, c'est toi mon problème. Tu continues à tout foirer, je repasse derrière à chaque fois pour nettoyer, et j'en ai officiellement ma claque !**

**- Pauvre Lee… ta vie est tellement difficile.**

**- Tu veux dire depuis qu'on m'a tiré dessus ? »**

Il me fusille du regard. Je ne peux plus parler. Il m'en veut réellement. Il ne m'a rien pardonné. Quelque part, je le savais. Mais de recevoir la vérité en face me fait plus mal que je ne l'aurai imaginée. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me regarde ainsi ? Avec ses yeux de chiens battus, comme si, une fois de plus, c'était encore moi qui le rendait malheureux ? Je souffre aussi, merde. Je m'en veux. Mais je n'ai pas la force de le dire. J'ai trop peur. Je pense que cela n'arrangera rien. Qu'après tout ce que je lui ai fait, jamais il ne pourra oublier. Je ne peux pas soutenir son regard plus longtemps, je me retourne lentement et me dirige vers mon casier, les yeux tournés vers le sol. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je ne dois pas. Pas maintenant. Pas devant lui. Et c'est en contrôlant au maximum mes sanglots que je lui demande s'il veut entendre ma théorie sur ce qui est arrivé à Buster et les autres pilotes…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Finalement, on les aura récupérés nos quatre disparus. C'était bel et bien un piège de ses foutus grille-pain mais on y est arrivé. Tous sains et saufs. Enfin… excepté Garner. Il est mort en nous sauvant, en allant réparer le FTL. Il n'a malheureusement pas eu assez d'oxygène. Je ne le portais peut-être pas dans mon cœur, mais il a été courageux. Je dois au moins lui reconnaître cela. Qaund je pense que Lee s'est retrouvé seul aux commandes du Pégasus. Lui aussi a beaucoup de courage. Sur ce coup-là, il m'a épatée. J'ai beau être en froid avec lui en ce moment, je l'admire quand même. Pour son contrôle, son esprit, son sang froid. Parfois, j'aimerai lui ressembler. Mais il faudra beaucoup de temps pour qu'une chose pareille se produise.

Je suis dans les quartiers des pilotes, en train de regarder Lee préparer ses affaires. Il a été promu. Commandant du Battlestar Pégasus. Je crois qu'Adama a fait le bon choix. Il sera un chef exemplaire. Mais pour moi, l'aventuresur la Bêtes'arrête là. Je vais gentiment retourner à la maison. Le vieux Tacot m'a presque manqué !

**« Tu réalisés que tu t'est fait avoir : toute cette pression, cette responsabilité, ces nuits blanches, et tous ces officiers te menant la vie dure.**

**- Et bien, ça pourrait être pire, tu pourrais être mon CAG !**

**- Je vais rester ici et être le CAG du Galactica. Ils veulent pouvoir me garder à l'œil.**

Ma remarque le fait sourire. Il en profite pour me rappeler que bientôt, je devrais faire ami-ami avec Tigh, tous les matins, pendant de longs et ennuyeux briefings. Puis, il se tait. Il continue à ranger ses affaires, et je me sens tout d'un coup gênée par notre proximité. Notre 'presque' amitié. Je lui tends la main.

**- Félicitations. Tu l'as mérité.**

Et tout en gardant ma main dans la sienne, il commence à me parler le plus sérieusement du monde.

**- Je sais pourquoi je t'en voulais Kara.**

**- Un simple merci aurait suffi.**

**- Car tu faisais ce que tu as toujours fait. Défier l'autorité, en toute impunité. J'ai défié l'autorité une fois… et j'ai failli tout perdre. Je suppose que quand je t'ai vue sur le Pégasus et que tu étais en train de recommencer… je ne sais pas. Ça m'a énervé.**

Je n'ose même plus le regarder. Je l'entends sourire. Je relève doucement les yeux vers lui.

**- En fait... ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Tu devrais voir mon cerveau fonctionner avant de dire ça.**

Je lui adresse un léger sourire. Il hésite à me le rendre. Alors je prends mon courage à deux mains, je me redresse, en veillant à bien garder sa main dans la mienne, et je lui pose la seule question qui me taraude l'esprit depuis que je l'ai revu :

**- On a réglé notre problème alors ?**

Il met quelques secondes avant de me répondre.

**- T'as un cerveau toi ? »**

Enfin, il m'a sourit. C'est fou mais ça commençait à me manquer de pouvoir déconner avec lui, aussi simplement. Je le prends dans mes bras, il me laisse faire. J'ai envie de le serrer le plus possible, je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, puis cache mon visage contre lui. Je le sens se détendre. C'est officiel, je crois qu'il m'a pardonné. Et même si ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas, je veux y croire…

FIN (pour le moment)


End file.
